Talk:The Ghost of Faffner Hall
Attention The main block of text in this page could be so much better. Preferably, a more comprehensive view of guest stars (whom also need pages!), or an explanation of how deep the show delves into music. Maybe even some reviews of the show, if such there be. Normally I wouldn't watch a series like this, but someone recently asked me for it on DVD, and it caused me to DVD-convert my fair-quality copies (which I need replaced, BTW, if anyone wants to trade), and write the descriptions on my computer as I watch them. I've never found the series to be as fun as, say, Fraggle Rock, but upon further viewing, I'd say it's worth sitting through, and definitely worth writing about. So, for the sake of the Wiki, who wants to make this and other related pages the best they can be? --MuppetVJ 04:20, 2 April 2007 (UTC) __TOC__ Puppet Designs I know the puppets were designed by Ron Mueck and made by the JHC in London but I think that maybe Animax were in the running for the job? I say this because there are puppets on their site that look like a skinny Impersario/Riff and Farkas: http://www.animaxdesigns.com/gallery_advertising.html Wozza 22:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) From Mak Wilson (aka Farkas Faffner) This show was a joy to work on and we all wished it had lasted longer. We knew it wasn't quite there in the first season and looked forward to making it so much better in the second, but we weren't given the chance. It was odd for me, being a lover of music and singing, to play the character that hated it! So I hardly got the chance to sing, or appear with the fabulous guests we had. I did get one oppotunity when Farkas was hit on the head and suffered from amnesia. This gave me the chance to perform with Michella Petri; the world renouned recorder player. I also got the chance to stand in for Mike Quinn on one occasion and perform with Ladysmith Black Mambazo. The highlight though was playing a monster cello player along side George Martin, of Beatles fame. What a gent! He even ask if he could have his photo taken with us. Seemed the wrong way around somehow. Paddy Malone from the Cheftains and Mark Knopfler were also part of that sketch and I got to go out to dinner with Paddy and Jocelyn Stephenson that evening. Jocelyn knew I was a huge Cheftains fan and the evening was certainly one to remember. Oh, and I did get to work with Dissy Gillespie... so maybe I didn't do badly after all! Of course it was also a joy to work with Richard Hunt (very sadly missed) and Louise Gold. You know how happy a production is when you all still want to socialise together after work, which we did. The only other time that has happend to me on a TV show was Dinosaurs. -- user:Scooch 03:21, November 9, 2007 Article title Scott changed this from The Ghost of Faffner Hall to Ghost of Faffner Hall. I object to this, for the same reason that I objected to calling The Animal Show just Animal Show. It sounds lousy. I think the evidence of the title card is shaky. It actually says "Jim Henson's Ghost of Faffner Hall", so if we're going to be persnickety about it, then that should be the article title, and The Animal Show should be "Jim Henson's Animal Show with Stinky and Jake", with a little bit of bird crap over the i in Stinky. We also don't have articles called Jim Henson presents Mother Goose Stories, Jim Henson's Dog City or Fraggle Rock with Jim Henson's Muppets, on account of it would sound dumb. The two printed sources that I have are the Museum of Television and Radio catalog, which says Jim Henson's Ghost of Faffner Hall, and Jim Henson: The Works, which says The Ghost of Faffner Hall. My preference is for The Ghost of Faffner Hall, which has the advantage of sounding like a real title. If we don't want to do that, then I think Jim Henson's Ghost of Faffner Hall is the other option. -- Danny (talk) 14:16, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :I dunno, it's a tough one. I know we decided not to include "Jim Henson's" on everything, but I think we should also be true to the evidence. I feel like adding a "The" to both Animal Show and Faffner Hall is like making up rules to suit our needs. —Scott (talk) 14:37, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::I agree with Danny on this one. Besides, with The Animal Show at least, there is is some grounds for saying that "The Animal Show" was the title by which some of the personnel referred to it. One citation for this being Page 17 of Muppetzine Issue 18 Bill Sherman's 'Tales From The Set'. Emma 14:50, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::Between the three options -- Jim Henson's Ghost of Faffner Hall, The Ghost of Faffner Hall and Ghost of Faffner Hall -- the only one that there isn't any evidence for is the last one. -- Danny (talk) 15:14, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::How do you figure? The only evidence we have for the second one is that we took off "Jim Henson's" and replaced it with "The." There's no "The" in the title card. —Scott (talk) 15:31, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::::Jim Henson: The Works says The Ghost of Faffner Hall. So does the old Henson.com site. -- Danny (talk) 15:35, 3 April 2007 (UTC) ::::::Well, that's something. I don't see what's wrong with Ghost of Faffner Hall, but if everyone else wants to add the "The" back, I won't argue any more for it. —Scott (talk) 15:43, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :::::::Okay, thanks. -- Danny (talk) 16:25, 3 April 2007 (UTC) Guest Star and Writer credits I have 7 of the 13 episodes on video, and have just added the Guest Star and writer credits to the appropriate pages (for those 7 episodes). Unfortunately when I watched them I forgot to note who the director was in each case. And I've put Fish back (but only under the epiosde where he appeared, as he was a real person (I've included his other name in brackets). I hope that is all ok. Emma 23:03, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Surfing the web, I have found some useful info in the BFI's database, see http://ftvdb.bfi.org.uk/sift/series/18020, from which I have gleaned the Writer, Director, and Guest info for the other six epsiodes. I hope that is OK 21:41, 5 January 2007 (UTC) ? An anon. user added "Fish: The Lyric Wizard" to this page. Does that mean something? -- Danny (talk) 19:33, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :While it's mildly possible there was a fish character who was a lyric wizard, right now, it looks rather like spam to me, especially under "Cast." -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Actually "Fish: The Lyric Wizard" was a human guest star in one of the episodes. I'm not sure if this was the actual stage name of the performer or a character they made up. He sang a song with Mimi called "All the Best Freaks are Here". Chris Stulz (talk) 10:14, 20 August 2006 (UTC) :If that's the case (and no such stage name can be found), I'd suggest removing it until someone can actually check the details. Right now, it's linking to Fish, as in aquatic beings. And a guest star isn't exactly cast (and there's a bunch of guest stars, including Ladysmith Black Mambazo, who aren't mentioned here, whose existence and names have been confirmed). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:51, 23 August 2006 (UTC) ::Fish The Lyric Wizard was played by Fish, frontman (at the time) for the band Marillion. The aforementioned song they sang was one of the band's songs, as Fish was the musical guest of the episode. ::I'll try to put some work into GoFH when I can --Cantus Rock 05:11, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Category:Attention